Protection Of The Haumea Amulet
by CrimsonMoon91
Summary: Cagalli's a vampire, forced to live in the Underworld with the rest of the Vampires. Unaware of the dangers, she leaves on an information mission to the surface world. There she encounters new friends, new powers, racist humans, and perhaps even love. CxA
1. Chapter 1

First chapter, hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun's warm rays penetrated to the slightly rustling leaves on the old tree in the field, beaming down at an upturned face. It caressed the delicate flesh, turning the skin a faint pink. Amber eyes peered up, squinting at the bright light trying to make out a few shapes in the sparse clouds of the morning sky. The young girl inhaled deeply, taking in a refreshing burst of summer air. She held her breathe a moment before expelling it on a sigh of contentment, flexing her hands against the rope that held the wooden swing beneath her in suspension. She was happy to sit still within the somewhat quiet morning, soaking it all in.

It was always like this in the Underworld. Many years ago, one of our land's elders cast a charm over the whole region, making the weather here as beautiful as possible. Every day was magnificent. Azure, cloudless skies, a bright sun, and a warm summer breeze. It was truly perfect.

The golden haired girl sat in joyful silence, as she closed her eyes and took in the atmosphere around her. A soft smile graced her lips as she lost herself in thought.

"Beautiful day, isn't it."

The girl sighed, sifting on her seat to face the person fully, annoyance clearly written in her expression. She had been hoping that she would be able to spend the better part of her afternoon free of plagued thoughts. But it wasn't to be, apparently.

"Isn't it always?"

"Now Cagalli… is that anyway to greet a person?"

"Normally, no… But when it comes to you, I'll make an exception, because you're going to suggest I do something, and I'm not going to want to do it… and I'll end up hating the rest of my day. So can we get this over with. That way I can spend the rest of my evening sulking alone in my room."

"I was merely coming to inform you that Lord Uzumi requires your presence in his office right away."

Another light sigh escaped her lips as she turned her head upwards once more. Her plans of a quiet afternoon had been ruined, though truthfully she had expected it. It had been a long time since she was last able to spend time alone with her thoughts as her only company. And oh how she missed it.

"Alright."

She stood from her seat on the swing, lightly dusting off her pale sun dress. With a small yet graceful bow, the man walked away. Although his back was turned, he didn't miss the frustrated glare that he received from the disgruntled young woman.

Soon Cagalli found herself approaching an older brick building with a lot of big, evenly-spaced windows, and large French doors. The place had no decorative adornments… Nothing truly inviting a person to want to dwell within.

It was bland in design, very boxy and uniform; along with the building, the lawn was immaculately kept, but nothing extravagant was planted. Shrubs were planted to go along with preexisting trees, matching the plain tile that traveled from the grassy, dirt road towards the front doors.

The girl looked at the building with distaste. There were so many other things she'd rather do then reside inside of the building rife without imagination.

After entering the building, it was apparent that it was as bland inside as it was out. White tiled floors, beige walls, lifeless portraits of deceased elders, golden, simply carved wall fixtures, and ordinary looking green potted plants.

A long and narrow hallway led off to Lord Uzumi's office, behind the closed door. Knuckles tapped lightly on the wooden door, resulting in a muffled male's voice beckoning her inside.

She complied swiftly, entering the, once again, dull and tedious looking room. The same white tiles covered the floor, and beige paint coated the walls. There was a cream coloured sofa and two arm chairs seated in a semi-circle around an antique-looking coffee table which held more potted flowers.

Cagalli looked over to the Lord Uzumi when he called out to her, abandoning her inspection of the place. She pasted on a false smile, inquiring the reason the she had been called to his office.

"Ah yes… I was wondering, Cagalli, how is your schooling going? It seems I haven't been able to spend as much time as I'd like to with my only daughter." He returned her artificial smile with a genuine one of his own.

"I'm doing well Father, my teacher even said I'm surpassing the expectations he's holding for me."

"That's great. Are you enjoying your studying to become my apprentice?"

The honey haired girl inadvertently scowled. "Truthfully, no Father. Not at all."

The man chuckled light heartedly at the honesty his daughter held.

"That was the correct answer, Cagalli. Ruling over an entire civilization of a discarded race isn't supposed to be a joyous activity. However, I am certain you will to a marvelous job when the time comes for you to take charge."

"Thank-you Father." The girl held a light smile of her features. Though she always knew it wouldn't be blissful experience to rule the region, it had to be done, and she was the most suited person to take on the responsibility.

"You should get going Cagalli, don't waste your day off of studying."

The girl was about to bid good bye to her father, when she remembered a thought she had had earlier, while siting in the field.

"Father, if I may ask, why is it that I will be taking charge after you, and not Uncle Homura? Shouldn't he be next in line, he is, of course, more experienced then I am."

Lord Uzumi narrowed his eyes slightly at the thought of his brother being responsible for their race.

"Cagalli, your uncle would be incapable of ruling. True, he does have more experience, but it is experience in the line of war, and not anything else. He doesn't have the tolerance that you hold, if someone from outside our race attempted anything upon our people, he would overreact and we would have a full scale war on our hands. I cannot, and will not, force our people to endure that. And that is the reason why you are more suited for the job."

He watched his daughter closely, as she cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. A confused expression on her face.

"It's a common occurrence for people for the surface attempt, as well as succeed, in destroying our world bit by bit. Why is it that a war would befall?"

Uzumi's features softened, his eyes glazing over as he gazed at his daughter.

"Homura has held a grudge against humans for many centuries, because of your mother's death."

Silence engulfed the tidy office, both the occupants uncomfortable with the subject. Uzumi had never talked about his wife, Kayli's death. And though Cagalli was told what had happened, she never really knew, nor did she know the details. It wasn't something anyone was willing to discuss, for obvious reasons.

"Humans aren't the tolerant kind, for the most part anyway. They see difference as a defect and unwelcome anyone who isn't the same. That's what happened with us vampires. We were different and they felt threatened by us. So, as anyone would do, they got rid of what was frightening them. That's why we've been forced to live in the Underworld for centuries."

"I know this all, Father. Grandfather taught me the vampires' history. Since he was one of the original elders he took it as an own personal affair of his to teach me. But I still don't understand why Uncle Homura has no tolerance for humans. Not all of them are vampire hating, cold blooded, murderers. They couldn't all be like that, could they?"

Uzumi gave his daughter a warm smile, she had always been the optimistic one. The girl everyone could turn to if they needed someone to look on the bright side, even when there was no light in sight.

"Your uncle doesn't seem to think so."

The conversation ended there, as Lord Uzumi was called away to fulfill some royal duties that needed to be addressed. Cagalli couldn't figure it out, how could her uncle think that all humans where such evil monsters. That was like saying all vampires needed to drink blood in order to survive, though many stories would support that fact, it wasn't actually true. The taste was one acquired, much like the human equivalent of champagne. Even at that, many vampires refused to drink it, for if the blood was tainted by fear or lust it was no longer what they had wanted, and their efforts had gone to waste.

As she walked down the dirt road, passing by the country side on her way back to her home, she started to ponder the thought of a life as a human. The surface wasn't that scary of a place, she thought to herself. Though it wasn't anything like the Underworld, she had to admit, through the stories she had been told, the surface sounded very interesting. A busy and hectic city life was the complete opposite of what she had been living for the past hundreds of years of her life. She had forgotten long ago what life above her was really like. But from what she did remember, it wouldn't be hard for a vampire, like herself, to adapt to their surroundings.

If she were to, in theory, disguise herself as a regal human and sneak off to the surface world, she could see what all the fuss was about. She could figure out what humans where really like. No stories, just pure, plain truth. Seeing it with her own eyes would better her to understand them better. She would think of it was research for when it comes time for her to rule over the vampires. She could final understand what was going on in a human's mind, and then maybe she could find a way to finally create peace between the races.

She would definitely have to sleep on this, she though once reaching the palace she called home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Argh! It took so long to update this chapter cuz the damn computer wasn't letting me. So anyways, sorry about that. I've had this chapter done for a while now but as I said, I just wasn't able to update when I had planned to. I promise the next chapter will be updated soon, just to make up for the lateness on this one. That is, if the computer isn't all possessed and decides it doesn't like me. Anyways, I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, though I would love it if I did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been thinking about this for weeks, and she had finally decided to go through with her plan. She was going to run away and live on the surface. She knew that her father would never approve of her leaving the safety of the Underworld, so she would have to leave after nightfall, when everyone was asleep.

She had been studying a spell for a few days now, and she had perfected it the day before. She would be able to use it to create a porthole to the surface. However, she wasn't aware of exactly where she would end up.

Sure, she knew the consequences of her plan, but she wasn't one to take a lot of precautions. And now that she had made up her mind, there was no turning back for her. She was going through with it, and there was nothing left to discuss.

So when the day finally arrived, the day that she'd leave, she was ready for it. She made sure to conceal her vampire like features using a spell she had learned years before. It made sure that, unless she wanted otherwise, there would be no traces of any likenesses to anything abnormal.

She placed a bag holding all the things she may need onto her back. And dressed in what a normal human might wear; tight blue jeans, a blood red T-shirt, and a black zipper up sweater overtop.

It was odd, she thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. What kind of person would want to wear these things? First of all, girls in the Underworld wore dresses, not that it was something they needed to do, but merely because of the constant summer weather. They would also wear a long flowing cloak at night, instead of a sweater or jacket like the humans do. It would take a while before Cagalli was used to wearing such attire.

Now that she was finished making herself looked like a regular human, the only thing left her to do was leave and go to the surface. From there, she'd have to figure out a place to live, and then she could start her study of the humans.

As it was nearing midnight, and everyone in the palace was fast asleep in their chambers, Cagalli started to prepare the transportation spell. She silently crawled underneath her large bed, felt around until her finger tips brushed against a hard surface. Grabbing onto it, she manage to pull out the small wooden box.

It had small designs carved into the sides, and a small gold lock on the front. Cagalli had been given it as a present when her grandfather had passed away. It had been his before it came into her possession, he held all of his most precious things inside. A picture of her, a dried rose she had picked from grandmother's well kept garden, her grandmother's wedding ring, and a few other things that, to most people didn't have much value. But to her grandfather, they were the most important things in the world.

Cagalli unlocked the box, opening the lid carefully as to not inflict any damage upon to old, worn cedar. Gazing over the content of the small chest, she soon found what she was searching for. A red stone pendant, the Haumea amulet. It was suppose to protect her, or at least that's what her friend Ahmed had told her before he had been killed by racist humans.

Now, that thought might have persuaded Cagalli to cease her intentions to go on with her plans. But Cagalli was a very stubborn, very curious girl. She wouldn't let anything stop her once she had made up her mind about something. And there was no way she was going to back out now.

Placing the amulet around her neck, Cagalli closed the box and locked it up again, placing it back under her bed. She stood up once more, finally she was ready to leave.

Looking around her room, giving one last good bye to all that she had here, she closed her eyes lightly. She placed her hands together forming a specific hand signal, and other fallowed, another after that. Soon she began to mumble in an ancient, died language. As her voice grew louder, the atmosphere began to grow heavy, she could feel the magic in the air.

Wind came out of nowhere blowing her golden locks in her face, as the floor seemed to vibrate underneath her feet. Her knees became weak from the tension building in the room, making it feel as it he had been loaded down with great amounts of pressure. And, suddenly, they were thrown down in the middle of swirling purple-blackness

Her muttering stopped at an instant, the wind ceased to blow with force. Feeling relieved of the pressure that had been pounding down on her, the girl fell onto the ground with a small cry.

Cagalli opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. Travel spells often messed with her depth perception, and her general sense of direction. As the darkened blurs of the scenery around her began to come into full focus, her ears perked up. The sounds around her were all so strange, loud sirens, dogs barking madly, people yelling at the top of their lungs, screeching noises; She really was out of her element here.

But that didn't seem to stop her as she slowly got to her feet. Her knees wobbled as she leaned against a nearby wall for support. She gently rubbed her temples as her head pounded and her stomach churned. Ancient spells were most certainly not her favorite way of travel.

She stood, leaning her shoulder against the brick building for what seemed like hours as she waited for her horrible case motion sickness to go away, or at least dissipate enough to fully survey her surroundings.

She was too lost in her own thoughts and feelings of dizziness and over all exhaustion to notice the sounds of unevenly spaced, clunky and clumsy footsteps. Nor did she sense the presence of the drunken man who stood at the mouth of the alleyway that she was currently in. She didn't hear the slurred, suggestive comments he was spewing out at her.

She didn't notice any of it until she had been pined up against the wall, large hands gripping her arms and holding her small body up in the air. Her eyes snapped open at the sudden feeling of being crushed.

She was completely out of her sense, she could barely think in coherent sentences, let alone try to defend herself from this total stranger. Not like she would be able to do much anyway, being confined to a human form constricted her powers a great amount.

Thinking as quickly as she could, Cagalli tried to form a plan in her head. Though it wasn't working well, when she did begin to have an idea of how to escape, the man grabbed her arm tighter. The pain quickly made her loose grip on her thoughts as she cried out in pain.

She struggled and a hand clamped over her mouth before she could take in enough breath to scream again. Wincing at the pain of his large hand clamping down on her poor little jawbone.

It happened almost too fast for her to understand exactly what did happen. Shouts rang out in the darkened alley way as the grip on her jaw was torn away. Not expecting the sudden lack of support, Cagalli's back fell upon the wall behind her. Unable to remained standing, she collapsed on all fours.

Voices became louder, but the words were lost in the swirling abyss of Cagalli's mind. She could tell that someone was yelling at the tops of their lungs, but she could barely hear it over the sound of her own heart in her ears. The blonde girl clutched the sides of her head, desperately trying to tone down the noises around her.

Not knowing what was going on around her made Cagalli feel very weak, vulnerable even. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, wishing herself the strength to make it through it intact. She knew she would have to do something, or else suffer through the consequences. And she had never been one to take punishments lightly.

She rose to her feet, ignoring the loud 'thud' that made the ground beneath her tremble slightly. But she was still too out of it to stand on her own two feet. She fell, landing in the arms of a hard, sweaty body.

Surprised by this, she opened her eyes as wide as she could manage, gazing at the man holding her up in his arms. The image of piercing emerald eyes was the last thing that Cagalli had seen before everything faded into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's kind of short, but it gets the message across. So I'm happy. Please review if you've got a minute to spare. I'd absolutely love you if you did. Happy readings!


	3. Chapter 3

See, I told you I was going to update really soon. And look, the computer wasn't mean to me this time! And I'd just like to day, for those of you who think Cagalli is OOC, she is, for now. I meant to do that, and I'm sorry if I had forgotten to mention that earlier. So yes, it's OOC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raindrops danced on the rooftop, soft taps echoing like a bittersweet lullaby through the silent home. Soft rivers flowed down the window panes in a spectrum of damp colors as the rain beat against the building. Shadows clouded each window making it seem as if there was no life within.

Cagalli lay on the bed in the middle of the darkened room as she began to stir. She slowly sat up, holding her head in one hand as she used the other to help prop herself up properly. Opening her eyes was a little difficult, it felt as though she had been sleeping for years, which, when you're a vampire like Cagalli, is quite possible.

She sat there for a while, not completely back to normal yet, still having a splitting headache. She hadn't even realized that she had no idea where she was, or how she had ended up there.

Just as she was starting to clue in that she was in a new and strange place, the door to the room opened with a small squeak. Moving her head lazily to the side, she was greeted be a very warm smile.

The girl in the doorway walked inside quietly, she was very graceful. Placing down the silver tray of food on the nightstand beside the bed as she made her way over to where Cagalli was still siting.

"Morning, it's nice to see you finally awake."

The girl wasn't like any other girl Cagalli had encountered. True, she hadn't even said a word to her yet, not even a reply, but you can tell a lot from someone from just looking at them, and this girl was certainty an interesting one.

Though she had a warm, inviting smile, it was offset by her bright pink hair. Not that it looked bad, the long coral locks suited her nicely, it wasn't expected. She had bright blue eyes, and wore normal female human clothing; a black and pink long sleeved shirt, white puffy vest, a pink skirt, and white knee high boots. Typical human wear.

"So how are you feeling?"

That, to Cagalli at least, was a stupid question. She had just traveled through thousands of miles of earth and dirt in what took just a few seconds. How was she supposed to feel?

Cagalli just made a grunting noise as she clutched her head in her hand once more. This made the pink haired girl looked concerned for a moment. But soon her attention drifted back to the doorway, where another human stood.

This one was a boy, about the same age as the other girl. He had brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. He smiled at Cagalli the same way the girl had, with warmth and compassion.

"So, you're awake. That's a good sigh."

He also walked into the room, standing next to her girl and resting one of his hands on her waist, causing her to go a little pink. They were obviously together. And Cagalli found that it was cute, in it's own little way. From what she could tell, they seemed to suit each other very well.

"I'm Kira by the way, Kira Yamoto. And this is Lacus Clyne. And who might you be? "

Thinking it best to be polite to them, even though she had no idea who they were, Cagalli replied.

"My name's Cagalli. And, may I ask, what exactly am I doing here?"

The question shouldn't have surprised them, but it did. Somehow they had totally forgotten to mention why they had brought Cagalli here, and where 'here' was exactly. The pink haired girl, Lacus, decided it best to let her boyfriend handle this one.

"Last night, we were at our friend's restaurant, and we lost track of time, so we didn't end up going home until very early in the morning, around two I'd say. And on our way home our friend, Athrun, thought he head something, so he ran off to see what was going on. When we caught up to him, he was already beating up that guy who was attacking you in the alley."

Kira took a moment to take a breath, but he wasn't fast enough to continue, so Lacus carried on from there.

"After we had taken care of that guy, you had fainted. We weren't sure who you were, or where you come from or anything like that. We thought the best thing to do was to bring you back here, at least until you woke up and we could figure out what to do from there."

'So their friend, Athrun,' Cagalli thought, 'was the one that I saw last night. The one with those green eyes.'

"So how are you feeling after last night?"

Cagalli's attention was once again averted to Kira. Both him and his girlfriend were looking a little worried.

"Fine, thanks. But I still have a bit of a headache."

That was an understatement, it wasn't anything close to a normal headache. Her head throbbed, agonizingly pulsating with a sharp pain that jackknifed through her skull so hard her vision blurred in and out. It wasn't an ordinary headache or migraine that she had ever experienced.

Apparently, it was like Kira could read minds or something, because he was currently giving the blonde vampire an uncertain look. But he nodded anyway trying to make the girl feel as though she was understood.

Just then a low grumbling sound was caught in their ears. Cagalli placed a hand over her talkative stomach and blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"It would seem you're hungry. Though it is to be expected, you have been sleeping for quite some time. We'll leave you to eat, I've brought you some lunch, I hope you enjoy it."

Cagalli muttered a quick thank you as she watched the two head towards the door. Lacus smiled at the blonde girl one last time before she ushered Kira out of the room. The brown wooden door closed shut with a small clicking noise behind their retreating figures.

Cagalli sighed, placing both index fingers to her temples and rubbing them gently as to diminish the pain within her skull. She hadn't been on the surface for even a day, and she had already gotten herself in trouble. Though that seemed to be typical for her. Trouble fallowed her around wherever she went, urging her to resign and seek safety. But she wasn't one to back down, and this was just the start of her adventure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end... of this chapter. I'll hopefully get a chance to update soon. Hope you liked this chapter. Please review if you can, I'd love you if you did. I wish you joy reading, writing and reviewing!


End file.
